


Light

by kitschyrichie



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BDSM, Bondage, Gag, I think it’s pretty explicit, M/M, One Word Prompts, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Subspace, Sybian, Tumblr Prompt, also you get to see how my boys met, blindfold, happy ending obvi I can’t write angst, no sex but Eddie gets fucked up, read it you cowards, way longer than necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: tumblr prompt fill: lightsend me one word prompts on my tumblr!





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is EXPLICIT because you said “light. Hehe” in the ask and while I was driving to work I was thinking about this, and during my breaks and lunches I wrote the basics.
> 
>  
> 
> AGED UP OBVIOUSLY. also! This is so kinky! And also SO CONSENSUAL
> 
> Basically Eddie has a really stressful day at work and Richie uses sex to help him out and it’s not my best but it really wasn’t supposed to be this long either so??? I mean????? Sorrry????

Info you might need to know about:

This is what a sybian is:  [ link ](https://sybian.com/product/classic-black-sybian-package/)

What Eddie’s arm restraint looks like but with tape:  [ link ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/PKEAAOSw~v1aHXo5/s-l300.jpg)

  
  


It was blindingly bright. There was a soft buzz vibrating throughout the room, quiet and subtle, but still there. The pale colored room was empty save for the intricate toys placed neatly on a table with only blinding bright artificial light emitting throughout it. Richie had set the room up hours prior, waiting for his lover to get home from a stressful day at work. When he’d finally come home, it wasn’t exactly  _ easy _ to blindfold an annoyed, tired Eddie but this was probably not what he expected doing right after an exhausting day at work.

 

“Okay, okay,” Richie sighed heavily, throwing his arms up in the air carelessly, turning around to face his lover, “I  _ know  _ we said  **light** BDSM, but I really couldn’t help myself.” 

 

Richie wasn’t the  _ least _ bit offended when Eddie didn’t respond. Well, because he  _ couldn't.  _ But it was all the same, Richie  _ loved _ he sight laid out before him.

 

Eddie, completely free of any sort of clothing save for delicate, intricately made lace panties and garter belt that looked  _ so  _ beautiful on his slightly tanned skin, sat on top of a black sybian saddle with his panties pressed precariously to the side and a thick black dildo pressed snuggly inside him, vibrating in his ass and softly pistoning up against his prostate, while the sybian vibrated against his leaking cock. His arms were bound tight and secure behind his back with thick black tape from his wrist to his forearms. His eyes were blindfolded with a black strip of cloth, his mouth occupied by a black ball gag nestled between his pretty lips while he could hardly breathe through his nose, his body trembling with every twitch and shock of the sybian underneath him. His chin, slick with spit and dripping down his neck while his eyes were spilling with countless tears that could only be seen when they slipped past the blindfold.

 

His body was slick with oils Richie had massaged into his body before he and Eddie even went into the room an hour prior. His sweat lightly beading as he strained to maintain the position he was in so he wouldn’t fall off of the sybian, which was so tall that he could barely press his toes against the floor, he was struggling to keep himself balanced, slumping against Richie whenever he got the chance to.

 

Richie had thought it would be a great idea at the time. Eddie had been the one to suggest it weeks ago. Before Richie and Eddie had met, Richie had been incredibly fascinated with all things fetish and kink. He was willing to try anything, from something as simple as prostate massages to the darker sides of the BDSM community like blood choking or knife play. Along the way of his kinky sex sabbatical, he’d met Eddie.

 

They met at a bar one night, Eddie accidentally mixing up the days for “hawaiian luau night” and “BDSM fright night”. He watched someone with a bright Hawaiian shirt slip inside and had made his way toward the door. When the security guard looked at his small frame, raking his eyes over Eddie and giving him a dirty smirk, he let Eddie inside.

 

The music raged throughout the bar, the lights unusually dim and the smell of sex and latex hitting him almost instantaneously. When he looked around the throngs of people, many wearing leather, and  _ many  _ wearing next to nothing, he made a beeline for the bar, his face flushed in embarrassment. Not only did he feel so underdressed (or overdressed? He didn’t even know) he even felt too embarrassed for mistaking the bars themed events to run out of the bar. He might as well get a drink and take in the environment, right?

 

He’d ordered something fruity, taking in the pink and blue drink that would turn a pretty lavender color when mixed. He swiveled around in his chair and nearly jumped when a guy glistening with sweat and a mop of curls slumped next to him. Wearing a Hawaiian button up with the buttons askew and his chest visible. 

 

Eddie’s eyes trailed down unintentionally, before making his way up to the face of a grinning stranger. Eddie choked, looking away nervously. “You’re new.” He murmured, raising his hand to get the attention of the bartenders.

 

Eddie’s eyes flickered over to him. “How would you know?” He hissed out, trying to sound confident but only tumbling over his words.

 

“We would’ve  _ definitely  _ played before. Or I would’ve at least watched a  _ ton  _ of your scenes.. I’m Richie. I’m  _ sort _ of well known around here.” He said with a shrug. “You must’ve thought this was some stupid theme week right? Like Hawaiian tiki night or some shit?” He snorted.

 

Eddie frowned, looking down at his drink with the little umbrella he had specifically asked for. “I’m  _ into  _ this scene actually. Sex and all. Thank you very much. And _ you’re  _ the tool wearing the Hawaiian shirt. Isn’t Hawaii night tomorrow? Why don’t you run along.” Richie perked up, giving Eddie another quick once over. 

 

“Ouch, this is my  _ style _ thank you very much.” He turned to grab the water the bartender had given him and cracked it open, perking up when Eddie had said he was into the scene. “Oh  _ really?”  _ Richie took a sip of hise water, sighing lightly as the cool liquid cooled him from the inside out. “What’s your kink? Or fetish? Top or bottom, dom or sub?” He asked, licking at his teeth and grinning.

 

Eddie’s cheeks burned at the sudden lines of questioning. He fiddled with his drink, looking down at his lap. “Totally a sub, got that. You do look like you’d be one for bottoming, not that bottoming has a  _ look _ to it or anything. Well, if there  _ was  _ some sort of bottom boys club I’m sure they’d have you be their poster boy.” 

 

Eddie couldn’t help the quiet giggle falling past his lips, shaking his head a bit while Richie looked down at him with a dopey grin. “You’re kind of cute, leather whips and all,” Eddie admitted, and Richie felt his knees go just a  _ little  _ weak. 

 

Richie tried to retain  _ some  _ of his cool composure. The music pulsed low in the bar, with people slipping by languidly. “Tell me your kinks, baby boy.” He urged, “I don’t want to have someone snatch up my new potential sub. You’re not vanilla are you?” Richie grimaced.

 

Eddie’s eyes widened. Vanilla? What the hell did that mean? By the look on Richie’s face it was  _ not  _ good. “Of  _ course  _ not! What kind of loser is vanilla? I mean, I hate it. Hate vanilla.” He huffed, sipping his drink aggressively now. 

 

Richie’s smirk never left his lips. “Thank  _ god. _ You’re just getting better and better. Tell me your dirtiest kink, gotta see if we’re compatible, ya know?” He let his hand fall back against the counter behind Eddie, humming when Eddie tensed up, slowly relaxing again after a long while.

 

Eddie fidgeted in his seat, trying to dig around in his brain and see what crazy shit people were into nowadays. He didn’t want to scare Richie off by being  _ boring.  _ “I like uh… blindfolds?” He said shyly, biting his lip when Richie nodded.

 

“I am  _ quite _ a fan of sensory deprivation.”

 

Eddie’s heart raced. He sat up, teetering just a touch too close to Richie. He could feel his head swimming as he raked his eyes around the club filled with people doing many different things. In one corner Eddie watched as a man was being gently tied up before a scene. “I like that!” He said quickly, just to get Richie to stop looking at him with those  _ eyes. _

 

The man was being innocently tied up, laughing along with his friends before the scene began. His arms were tied tightly behind his back, and he was gently seated on what looked like a chair. Before Eddie realized the mistake he made on choosing  _ that  _ scene before he  _ knew  _ it was a pre scene, it had commenced. The man was being held down while someone slapped him in the face with their cock, yelling obscenities at him before forcing his way into his mouth. Another man began to stick patches onto the man, which had turned out being some sort of electric shock play. By the end of it, the man was writhing and crying while the man above him came down his throat and another man had put nipple clamps on him, while the “chair” was vibrating underneath him.

 

When the scene was finished, the man was untied and placed in a more comfortable loveseat, given something warm to eat and comforted by the man who was choking him with his cock. “I love watching aftercare, it looks so comforting. I've never expected to find someone that enjoyed shock play and being choked. I’m a dom in  _ desperate  _ need of a sub, I’ve been in the scene for awhile but I haven’t really settled down with a partner. Maybe we can get a coffee sometime?” He suggested. 

 

Eddie hesitated, giving Richie a longing look before looking down at his drink. He nodded shyly, and Richie only snorted, rolling his eyes and digging around in his right jeans before he was shoving his phone in Eddie’s hand. “Number. Now.”

 

“What?”

“I want to get to know you. You don’t seem like other subs, and I’m not like other doms. Let’s learn about each other, physically and emotionally,” he purred, smiling when Eddie typed him number in quickly and shoved it back into Richie’s hands. 

“I’ve got to get back to a scene so I’ll see you later, uh,” he looked down at his phone. “Edward.” Before he was slinking off to jump into a scene with his friends.

 

Eddie had come a long way from all those years ago.

 

“I don’t know how much worse we can make this, should we impair your hearing? Maybe I can run feathers along your feet until you piss yourself,” Richie suggested, walking around the sybian Eddie struggled to sit on. He shook his head violently, his breathing growing more and more labored as Richie continued to circle around his prey. His back and shoulder muscles tensed and flexed beautifully, Richie couldn’t help but look away.

 

“This is boring me,” Richie admitted, walking off to his table placed on the far end of the room to look at the things he’d laid out to absolutely  _ destroy _ Eddie with. He picked up nipple clamps, humming curiously as he turned to look at Eddie’s pink, pebbled nipples that were slick with oil and sweat and a bit of Richie’s cum.

 

“Pick a number, one, two, or three?” Richie asked, running his hand along the countless metal and leather objects on the table. He heard Eddie grunt twice, his whimpers continuing on and on as he struggled to stay upright. 

 

“I  _ honestly  _ don’t know why I gave you the option. So scratch that— I guess we can do nipple clamps, cock ring, then we can put soundproof earplugs in? Then I’ll tickle those pretty feet of yours and see if you  _ do  _ piss yourself…  _ Then  _ we can try shock therapy.” He suggested, grabbing the two nipples clamps and nearly skipping back to his lover, looking beautiful in the black leather and tape. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, gaining only a broken, muffled sob in response.

 

He hummed as he flicked his finger over Eddie’s nipple softly, only feeling his cock respond when Eddie jolted forward and groaned loudly, his body shaking from the sheer stimulation. Richie pinched gently at Eddie’s nipple, humming happily when he jolted again and whined loudly now. Richie gently scraped his nail along the budding flesh, trying to keep a good distance away from his needy lover so he wouldn’t become lean against him. No no, Eddie had to do all of this himself. 

 

He pulled on the pink nub lovingly, bending down to press a soft kiss to it before he was pinching it again, pressing the clamp over it slowly until he knew it would stay in place. Eddie’s back arched, his head lolling back as he choked out another weak cry, his body physically shaking now.

 

Eddie mumbled something loudly, whimpers and choked up moans scratching up his throat. Richie sighed, placing the nipple clamps down and gently going to undo his mouth gag. “Baby boy, you know I’ve gotta plug your ears if you want the gag off. A sense for a sense.” Eddie nodded vigorously, rutting forward to try and get closer to Richie, nuzzling his face against Richie’s chest and sobbing outwardly. “Now, now, baby. You’re okay.” He whispered, planting a loving kiss along Eddie’s forehead and smiling when he inhaled a long, shaky breath through his nose in an attempt to calm his loud sobs. Richie fetched the earplugs, pressing them into Eddie’s ears before he slowly took the ball gag out of his mouth. 

 

A thick trail of saliva slopped down his chin, his lips shiny and a deeper shade of pink after having the fitted gag in his mouth for so long. “ _ Please _ —“ He croaked, parting his lips to swallow large gasps of air. He spread his legs wider, trying to gain better leverage on the floor but alas, his legs were  _ too short _ .

 

“Please  _ what _ , my love?” He mumbled against Eddie’s ear, so he could hear him. The earplugs were there so he  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to hear Richie, but Richie  _ did  _ enjoy having conversations while he broke his lover in the rare moments he could. Impair his hearing, or have an actual conversation with his lover? He couldn’t decide.

 

“ _ Fuck me, Richie!” _ Slipped out of his slack mouth, still gulping down shaky breaths. 

 

“Baby, you know I can’t— oh Jesus Christ.” Richie huffed, taking out the ear plugs and throwing them out. Those weren’t helping at  _ all _ . “ _ Baby,” _ he murmured, placing a gentle hand on Eddie’s thigh and giving his touch starved lover the affection he so desired. “You know I  _ can’t. _ I gave you the option: I either fuck your ass or fuck your mouth. You said, and I quote,  _ fuck my mouth raw and don’t stop even when I’m trying to push you off, _ remember?” Eddie reluctantly nodded. “And that’s what I did.”

 

His legs quivered every so often. The sybian wasn’t vibrating enough, being that his lover to still be able to have a  _ somewhat  _ cognitive conversation with him. He wanted Eddie  _ broken. Gone _ . His hand tapped along Eddie’s thigh before his other one slowly twisted a small nozzle on the side of the sybian, cranking up the progression of the vibrations in and out of Eddie until tears were slipping from his eyes again, his breath hitching every second. “ _ nononono Richie no pleaaaseee—“  _ He croaked, his thighs tightening on the horse like sex toy before he was rocking forward, crouching over and spasming as he came for a second time that night. He sobbed out brokenly, his moans loud in the room as Eddie weakly came on the leather. 

 

“Such a good job, baby. One more and you’re done, yeah?” He cooed, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips before he was pulling away. 

 

“ _ Wanna cum jus’ wanna cum—!”  _ He croaked out, shaking his head. It was so dark, the blindfold didn’t give an  _ itch  _ of light in the room. He just wanted to see Richie be proud of him. The overstimulation was  _ killing  _ Eddie. The feeling of his ass being pummeled by a thick, vibrating dildo stirring up his insides and just  _ lightly  _ pistoning up to mimic an actual cock fucking him, while the rest of the sybian vibrated along his cock and against his thighs. 

 

His mind was fleeting, only slurred words coming out of his lips. His thighs would twitch every so often, and he was  _ definitely  _ going to pass out soon. But Richie would be  _ so  _ disappointed. He didn’t want Richie to be disappointed in him. That would  _ kill  _ him. He sobbed quietly to himself now, still slightly bent over the sybian and struggling to free his arms. “‘m  _ tired _ Rich… can’t

cum again…” his words were faint, barely above a whisper and barely heard over the intense vibrating of the sybian. 

 

“Baby? Baby, what’s our word. You know you’ve just gotta say the word and we’re done.” 

 

Eddie shook his head, tears falling freely now. “I  _ don’t  _ r’member…” he whimpered, hiccuping gasps of breath falling from his lips. 

 

“Yes you  _ do _ baby… tell me our word,” Richie urged, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

 

Eddie whimpered quietly. “‘s red, ‘s always red…” He mumbled quietly. Richie tugged Eddie’s face up by his chin. 

 

“Where are you, Eddie?” Richie asked, watching in surprise as Eddie gave him a lazy, almost euphoric grin suddenly. Was he… was he  _ playing  _ along with Richie?

 

“‘m so green,” he whispered, gasping pitifully as the sybian rocked him forward again, jamming against his swollen and abused prostate.

 

“Oh you little  _ fuck _ . You’re trying to scare me aren’t you? Trying to see which one of us will crack first.” Richie murmured, walking around the sybian and huffing aloud. “You’re gonna cum on this thing again. And then we’re gonna get you nice and clean, and then I’m gonna fuck you until you're really crying.” He murmured.

 

Richie’s hand trailed from its place on Eddie’s back, trailing along his spine, lower and lower until he was pressing his finger against Eddie’s hole and the dildo. “You’re so loose, you could probably fit my cock in there with this dildo. Should we try it?” He asked, running his finger around Eddie’s hole softly, making him twitch every so often.

 

Eddie shuddered, clenching right around the dildo and shaking his head quickly. “I want  _ yours _ Richie—“

 

“Well that’s just too bad. God, your voice sounds so  _ fucked.” _ He mused. He grabbed Eddie by the back of his hair, wrenching him back and shoving the ball gag back into his mouth before quickly clamping in shut and humming when Eddie whimpered. 

 

And he was so right. Eddie’s voice was  _ wrecked, _ being that he was sobbing and moaning too hard and too loud. His voice grew hoarse and weak, burning whenever Eddie so much as spoke. He wouldn’t be able to speak tomorrow… what was he doing tomorrow? He couldn’t remember…

 

Eddie’s eyes rolled back, his gasps becoming high pitched and needy. He began to rock his hips down against the sybian, loving the overstimulated feeling of the slick, hard dildo pummeling his prostate. He _couldn’t_ take it. His mind was slipping. He could feel himself easing into some sort of warmth, with the initial pain and overstimulation slowly turning into a hazy heat. The blindfold darkened his vision, but he began to see a pleasant swirl of color in dancing around. He felt dizzy, _so dizzy,_ but in the best way. He rocked himself back against the sybian, weak sighs falling from his lips as he worked himself down. Everything as so numb, from his toes struggling to touch the ground to his arms tied securely to each other. His stomach was tight, the heat coiling through his abdomen and positively swimming through him. His mind was clouded with the painful feeling of the dildo fucking into him changing into something so _warm_ and pleasant. How did it do that? Richie was just good at pushing Eddie.

 

He stirred slightly when he heard Richie calling out to him. He sounded so far, too far. Where was he? Eddie continued to rock back against the sybian, rolling his hips forward to get his release. He didn't want it to stop, didn’t wanna stop feeling the pleasure buzzing between his thighs and through his head. The numbing pain was getting to him, it was  _ so good. _

 

He didn’t know he'd hit his subspace. Where he was swimming through his mind and rather than feeling an unbearable pain, could only feel the wonderful hormones and chemicals melting through him. It were like he was in a trance, feeling the soft pistoning of the dildo gently rutting into him, while Richie’s gentle touches every so often bringing Eddie to weakly perk up. Eddie felt the heat him him harder; now a fresh wave of pleasure shooting through him languidly, almost as slow as swimming in honey. And he was  _ definitely  _ swimming in honey. He continued to roll his hips back, urged by Richie’s words that sounded so distant, praising him and telling him how good he was. He was doing  _ so  _ good. The best. Eddie was Richie’s best… He loved him  _ so _ much. Eddie keened at that. His breath hitched as the heat sprang through him again, touching every muscle and fiber in his body like an electric shock as he came for a third time.

 

His body fell forward against the sybian, slurred words and weak whimpers falling from his lips as his mind slipped and slipped and slipped away. Everything was  _ so  _ warm. He keened when he could hear Richie turning off the sybian, why was everything so far and warm?

  
  


He slowly turned off the sybian, relishing in the broken sobs falling from Eddie’s lips. He gently took off the ball gag, the melodious gasping of breath and soft chokes and coughs falling from red, plump lips. A trail of saliva connected Eddie to the gag, which Richie quickly wiped away. He slowly pulled the nipple clamp off, pressing a soft kiss to the swollen nub lovingly. Eddie sniffled quietly, trying hard to keep in the loud wails he desperately wanted to let out. 

 

“Baby, you can cry. It’s Richie, the scenes over, you’re allowed to cry.” He whispered. “Don’t move, okay? I’m taking the tape off.” He whispered against his ear, pressing a soft kiss along his cheeks before he stood back. 

 

He walked behind Eddie to gently peel the no stick tape from Eddie’s arms, impressed with the fact that it didn’t rip arm hair off. He had to buy sex tape more often. That would’ve been a  _ hilarious _ pun if Eddie wasn’t in his subspace. 

 

He cried openly now, letting all his tears fall from his face as Richie kept his arms held in place. “Baby, you can’t move your arms forward so fast. You know it’ll hurt you.” He murmured. “I’m taking the blindfold off, okay?” He said quietly, waiting for Eddie to respond. “Baby, I need verbal communication.” He said again, waiting for Eddie’s weak ‘ _ yes’  _ before he slowly slipped the blindfold off. 

 

Richie moved around the sybian and kept Eddie’s arms still pressed back. He’d been in that position for hours, it was going to ache moving back to normal. He looked at Eddie’s soulless eyes, looking through Richie rather than at him. “Baby?” He whispered, peppering kisses along his cheek. “You’re okay, love. I’ve got a bath running.” He slowly,  _ slowly _ pushed Eddie’s arms forward, settling them on his lap as Eddie sniffles quietly to himself.

 

“ _ Rich?” _ He whispered, barely audible as he looked at Richie through his wet lashes. “‘m sleepy,” he whimpered, nuzzling into Richie’s neck when he hugged him. 

 

“Baby, we’ve gotta get you off the sybian.”

 

——-

 

Pulling Eddie up and off the sybian and dildo was harder than Richie thought, with the poor lad downright refusing at first, before Richie convinced him that they could have normal sex on the bed and he’d even  _ choke  _ Eddie if he wanted. How could Eddie refuse?

 

He was tugged out of their playroom, which was the guest room Richie would transform into their play room whenever Eddie was feeling frisky. He tugged Eddie into the bathroom, pulling off the ruined panties and garter belt before throwing them in a pile along with his own clothes. He made quick work to settle Eddie into the tub as gently as he could before he was rushing off to bring the food he’d prepared before hand for his lover to eat.

 

When he came back, Eddie was in tears again. “My love—“

 

“You were gone— why'd you leave?” He whimpered, shaking his head when Richie made his way toward the bath. 

 

He quickly sat down behind Eddie, pulling him in and kissing him softly. “I’m so sorry Eddie, shouldn’t have left you in here.” He said quietly, pressing soft kisses to Eddie’s neck and shoulders. “Eat your fruit and drink your water, okay? You did so good.” He cooed, while Eddie whined and curled back against him. 

 

“Jus’ wanna make you happy,” he whispered, curling closer to Richie as best he could. 

 

“You needed that, didn’t you, babydoll? Needed me to help you unwind?” He wrapped one around around Eddie’s waist, the other grabbing onto the plate of fruit to feed Eddie. 

 

Eddie hummed, nodding. “My lovers the best.” He praised as he munched on a piece of watermelon. 

 

“Baby,  _ you’re  _ the best.” Richie said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s temple and humming. 

 

Days like that were rare, but needed. Eddie woke up hissing and attacking Richie for destroying his ass, but Richie liked to think that it was completely worth it, helping his lover relax to the point where he needed to be taken care of.

 

“I  _ promise  _ next time I say light bdsm it  _ will  _ be light!” Richie yelped as a shoe was thrown at him. 

 

“ _ Light my fucking ass!” _

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts??????


End file.
